The Detective, the Witch, and the Blogger
by witchyminx
Summary: Drabble series of Bonnie Bennett as Sherlock Holmes and John Watson's neighbor. Spoilers for both shows.
1. Royalty

A/N: Recently I have lost some of my inspiration to write, so I've been doing this thing where everyday there is a word or phrase and you write a drabble using the word or phrase. I decided while doing this to have a theme of Bonnie Bennett as Sherlock and John's neighbors and the adventures and mishaps that occur. thebutterflylion encouraged me to post this, so here it is. I hope everyone likes it. There will be spoilers from bother The Vampire Diaries and Sherlock BBC. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Royalty:

There are many things Bonnie disliked about having Sherlock Holmes for a neighbor. Being abducted—along with Sherlock, who was strangely only wearing a thin, white sheet—by government officials was one of those things. They were taken to where royalty thrived.

Buckingham palace.

Bonnie wasn't even sure why they took her. Sure, she tried to stop the agents from taking Sherlock. While Bonnie didn't like the guy, she wasn't about to let someone come and abduct him.

She looked over to Sherlock, who was smugly sitting on a couch without a care in the world. Bonnie sighed, wondering if she could just slip away. Clearly, being taken to Buckingham palace, was not done by some random person. No, this was the work of Sherlock's brother Mycroft. Bonnie liked him even less. Bonnie let out another sigh. This was not how she wanted her day to go.

Bonnie stood up, only to be stopped by a deep baritone voice. Sherlock.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "It's a good thing you're not me then." She snapped back. Before they could get into an arguemant, John walked in.

* * *

A/N: I'll post all the drabbles I've done so far within the next few days. Then I will post the drabbles I'm currently doing either sporadically over the week or at the end of the week post all the drabbles for that week. Hope that makes since. Not sure yet.


	2. Rumormongers

A/N: Here's the next one. By the way, these drabbles will take place all over the timeline. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Rumormongers:

"Don't listen to them." Molly stated. "They're just a bunch of rumormongers."

Bonnie sighed. "I know. It just sucks, all these newspaper reporters hanging around, wanting gossip on Sherlock. Sure, he's my neighbor. It doesn't mean that just because I don't like him, I'm going to give a scoop."

Molly smiled bleakly, trying not to frown. Bonnie took a deep breath, realizing her mistake. She forgot about Molly's crush on Sherlock. No matter what he did, Bonnie's friend still seemed to like the detective.

"Let' go get as drink." Bonnie suggested, reaching for her coat. Molly nodded, donning on hers as well.


	3. A Gourmet Chef

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

A Gourmet Chef:

Bonnie wasn't sure how she ended up helping Sherlock on a case. It could have been John getting a new job at a clinic. It also could have been Sherlock getting more suspicious of Bonnie. She tried her best to hide the fact she was a witch, but Sherlock noticed things that others didn't. Whatever the cause, Bonnie was sitting in a fancy restaurant with Sherlock across from her.

Sherlock told Bonnie to order something off the menu that was made by a famous gourmet chef that worked there.

"A man's alibi counts on it." He explained, not going into details.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, but did as he asked. While she was in the middle of eating, Sherlock ran into the kitchens, coming out once she was almost finished. He came back sporting a bloody lip. With Sherlock was a police officer, who was hauling along a man Bonnie presumed to be the chef. She ignored the commotion, finishing her food.


	4. Rigid Beliefs

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Rigid Beliefs:

"Not possible." Sherlock stated in a dismissing tone.

Bonnie, John, and Sherlock were all in Sherlock and John's place. Both Sherlock—the noisy bastard—and John—who was simply curious—confronted her on things they had seen her do. Bonnie told them the truth. She was a witch.

Sherlock immediately told her it wasn't possible.

"Just because you have a bunch of rigid beliefs doesn't mean it isn't true, Sherlcok." Bonnie pointed out. Sherlock scoffed, causing Bonnie to roll her eyes. It was a normal occurrence between the two of them. "I can prove it. No scams."


	5. Absolute Discord

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Absolute Discord:

Bonnie tried not to smile or laugh as she heard Mycroft scolding Sherlock from upstairs. She was casually flipping through a grimoire when she heard their arguing from above.

"You always cause such absolute discord!" Mycroft said in his typical posh voice.

Soon enough Bonnie could hear John trying to ease the tension. Felling pity for John—and not being able to resist—Bonnie left her place, going up to theirs. The door was open—a always—so Bonnie softly knocked on the door frame.

Drawing their attention she spoke, "Hiya boys. Need a ref?"

Sherlock scowled, while Mycroft glared. John let out a sigh of relief, happy to have some backup.

"Yes," John ushered her in. "I need all the help I can get."

The rest of the evening Bonnie and John spent mediating between the Holmes' brothers.

* * *

A/N: I still have over ten drabbles to publish, but will get to it tomorrow. Until then!


	6. It Occurred To Me

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

It Occurred To Me...:

Sherlock wasn't sure how to apologize to Bonnie, sounding sincere. "It occurred to me..." Sherlock cleared his throat, briefly closing his eyes. This was not something he did often. "It occurred to me that not only should I thank you, I should apologize to you."

Bonnie blinked, not expecting Sherlock to ever say something like that. Granted, she did just save his life—with her magic. In a way, it proved everything she had told John and him was true. Bonnie just never took Sherlock—a person she thought could compete with Damon Salvatore be the rudest man when they chose to be—to ay her was sorry. Bonnie wondered if he had ever even apologized in his life.

"It's um...nothing?" Bonnie mumbled, slightly embarrassed. It was rare for someone to thank her when she helped. Usually it was kind of just expected of her, as a servant of nature. Bonnie didn't mind being selfless, in fact it made her feel good, knowing she had the power to help. So when someone—even Sherlock Homes—expressed their gratitude to her, she got flustered. Bonnie continued, "Don't worry about it, Sherlock. It's what I do."

Bonnie gave him a small smile, gently squeezing his hand before going to the front door of his place.

"Are you leaving?" Sherlock's deep baritone voice called out. Bonnie could practically feel his eyes roaming over her, studying her. It was a normal thing Sherlock had done. He had done it many times, trying to figure her out—all her secrets. No matter what—after all this time—it still unnerved her.

Bonnie realized she hadn't spoken. "Yeah, you solved the case. I helped. Not much else."

Sherlock gave an ease of nonchalantly. "I was going to make tea. Perhaps you would like a cuppa as well?"

Bonnie gave Sherlock a small, crooked smile saying, "Tea. Sounds nice to me."

Sherlock beamed at her in satisfaction. She was going to stay. He had many questions for her. He made his way to the kitchen, grabbing the kettle. Bonnie looked up at the stairs leading to John's room.

She gesture to the stairs, "What about John? Think he wants to join us?"

Sherlock shrugged. "Nah. He' out with a girlfriend. Melinda, I believe her name is."

Bonnie nodded. "Just us then. Cool."

As he filled the kettle with water, Sherlock smirked back to her.


	7. Childless

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Childless:

John had a date, so Bonnie had joined Sherlock on a case. Ever since her neighbors found out she was a witch, Sherlock had the habit of using Bonnie to stand in John when the latter had plans. Bonnie didn't mind it much. Sherlock wasn't exactly nicer, but her was much more pleasant whenever she helped.

The case was moderately easy, Sherlock solving it within minutes. A childless couple wanted Sherlock to find out who stole money from their personal account. It turned out the man was having an affair and his mistress took the money.

Bonnie comforted the crying woman, glaring daggers at the man. Sherlock handed the woman a card of a decent lawyer, slightly bored of such a typical case. If only Lestrade had a good murder case for him, Sherlock thought.


	8. Goodness

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Goodness:

Bonnie was on a date. A very, very bad date. Then it got worse. Jim showed up. Molly's gay Jim. Sherlock's nemesis Moriarty. That Jim.

Bonnie's date had gone to the bathroom—or loo as he called it—and Jim quickly sat down in her date's place. Jim appeared as if he owned the world in his fancy suit. It pissed Bonnie off.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie demanded, not wasting anytime.

"Here to save you from your boring date, my dear." His soft Irish voice spoke,while his eyes analyzed her.

"Like you would actually do something out of the goodness of your heart." She retorted, rolling her eyes.

Jim smiled. "Fine. I might have heard you and Sherlock have been spending time together. Wanted to see what all the fuss was about."

Bonnie nodded, understanding. He was accessing her because he wanted to know if she would be a problem. It's a good thing he didn't know she was a witch. "So that's why you're here. Yes, I happen to be spending with him—and John. I guess I provide insight to some cases. If you'll excuse me."

Bonnie didn't wait for him to answer. She just got up and left, not even leaving money on the table. Her terrible date could pay for it. Bonnie didn't want to deal with some insane consulting criminal.


	9. Direct Opposites

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Direct Opposites:

Sherlock intently studied the two woman in front of John and himself. Bonnie and her best friend Caroline, who was in town to see her BFF. Bonnie invited Sherlock and John to dinner so they could meet Caroline. The pair—mostly John—agreed. Sherlock used the dinner as a way to figure out more about his neighbor. So far, according to appearances, he deduced they were direct opposites.

Bonnie with dark skin and short brown hair. Caroline with light skin and long blonde hair. While John made conversation with the girls, Sherlock took the chance to analyze their personalities. Bonnie, while sociable, was more quiet and shy. Caroline on the other hand was outgoing and talkative. She even tried to pull Sherlock in the conversation.

It became tedious very quickly, Sherlock going to his mind palace. John excused Sherlock's actions, soon asking about the differences in the food of their countries. Like tea.


	10. Rooster

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Rooster:

Bonnie's eyes widened in alarm as she heard to telltale signs of a live rooster clucking upstairs. No, Bonnie thought, he wouldn't dare! Not a live one!

The rooster began to cluck loudly again, causing Bonnie to groan. She could either cover her face with a pillow or go yell at Sherlock. Bonnie chose the latter.


	11. Essence

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Essence:

Sherlock did not know when, or why, the smell of lavender was in his mind palace. He deduced that yes, it would be helpful to know the smell of lavender for a case. The part he didn't understand was why his neighbor Bonnie would appear as soon as he caught the smell in his mind palace. While he connected the smell to the very essence of Bonnie—no matter what perfume she wore Sherlock always detected small undertones of lavender—Sherlock couldn't grasp why such menial trivia was in his mind palace. He also couldn't figure out why he wouldn't just delete it either.


	12. A Collection

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

A Collection:

Bonnie sneezed, wiping her nose with a tissue. She was cozied in her warm, comfy bed watching tv. Being sick, she had stayed home from work trying to get better.

Bonnie's eyes went from her tv to bedroom door when she heard it open. Sherlock walked in holding a box.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, quickly deducing he was sick.

"I live here." Bonnie pointed out, her voice nasally.

"Right." Sherlock glanced around the room, seeing that Bonnie was watching some soap opera.

"Uh... Sherlock? What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked, wondering if the detective had the habit of going into her apartment when she wasn't around.

Sherlock set a box on her bed, opening it. "This is a collection of various trinkets I've acquired during case. These ones are believed to have supernatural elements to them. I have no use for them, but you might. I was jut dropping them off." Sherlock explained. Bonnie smiled before turning away to sneeze.

"That was sweet of you." Bonnie said, going through the collection of objects. "Though you didn't have to break in while I'm supposed to be at work. You could have waited until I was home—or knocked, seeing a I'm sick."

Sherlock nodding clearing his throat, uncomfortable. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't want his neighbor to reject the box containing stuff from cases. It was rare for Sherlock to care what others thought. Perhaps it was that he—dare he think it—respected her. Not just her, but her magic and how she handled situations in the past.

Sherlock made an excuse about a case and left, leaving Bonnie to fight off her flu. At least she had something else to distract her besides the tv.


	13. Rapid Breakdown

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Rapid Breakdown:

Bonnie watched the rapid breakdown of the components of her stereo. Sherlock, doing one of his many experiments, used her stereo and messed up the wiring. Bonnie was doing a spell to fix it. She found it in her Grams old grimoire. Bonnie decided to try it. It saved her from taking it in to be fixed or getting a new one.

Essentially the spell made the stereo take itself apart, repairing what needed to be fixed and then go back to the way it was supposed to be. Once it was done, she smiled. She loved magic.

John knocked on her front door, asking if she wanted to join him and Sherlock for take out upstairs. Bonnie answered the down, explaining she wasn't happy with Sherlock using her stereo on in experiment. They bade each other good night, Bonnie closing the door as John went upstairs.


	14. Silence

A/N: In a way, this is a continuation of Rapid Breakdown. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Silence:

Molly knocked on the door to her friend's flat. Bonnie and Molly had plans to meet up and have a drink. Bonnie didn't show up, nor did she respond to any texts Molly sent her or phone calls. It had Molly worried. It wasn't like Bonnie. At all.

Molly was knocking—well pounding—on the door, but there was only silence. Molly made the decision to ask Sherlock and John for help. Molly went upstairs to see a bored Sherlock in a dressing robe, staring at the ceiling.

"Have you seen Bonnie?" Molly asked, stepping into the room. The consulting detective glanced at Molly.

"No," He answered. "She's been avoiding me since I used her stereo for an experiment."

Molly sighed, her worry for Bonnie's safety increasing. Disappoint showed on Molly's face. Where was she?

"You wouldn't happen to have some spare body parts at the morgue, would you Molly? John is working and he hates it when I bother him there. With Bonnie ignoring me..." Sherlock drifted off before adding, "She didn't even respond when I implied Mrs. Hudson's hip was bothering her more than usual."

Sherlock wasn't looking at Molly, so he couldn't see the distress on her face. Molly ignored his question about extra body parts, her friend's safety clouding her mind.

"So, you haven't seen her? When was the last time you did?" Molly didn't let Sherlock answer by saying, "We were supposed to meet up, but she didn't show."

Sherlock spared a glance at Molly. "Don't be so melodramatic. Perhaps she's mad at you as well. Did you have a fight?"

"What? No! We never fight." Molly shook her head, thinking if Bonnie and her ever did, it would have been about Sherlock and his behavior. "Bonnie always lets me know if she wouldn't be able to meet me. Plus, she hasn't responded to any of my calls or texts. She's also not at her flat. I've tried knocking. I'm surprised you didn't hear me. I'm really worried, Sherlock. This isn't like her."

There was silence as Sherlock slipped into his mind palace. He heard noise from her fault earlier, but didn't pay much attention to it. For all Sherlock knew, Bonnie was trying to annoy Sherlock for all the noise he made. Sherlock stood up, changing his dressing gown to a blazer. He walked past Molly saying, "Let's check her flat."

Molly followed him, seeing Sherlock pull a key from his pocket and unlock Bonnie's front door. It confused Molly as to why he would have a key, but didn't comment about it. The pair walked in, seeing the place a mess.

A vase was broke, a painting fallen to the floor, the couch pushed out—Sherlock noted all the little things that were out of place. Sherlock could see the fight that broke out in the room. Bonnie fought hard—Sherlock could tell by all the shattered glass. She most likely used her powers to fend off her attacker, yet she was still taken.

It didn't matter now. Sherlock was on the case. He vowed to get his neighbor back.

* * *

A/N: The next drabble will be a continuation of this one as well because it fit.


	15. Take A Chance

A/N: This is a continuation of Silence. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Take A Chance:

Bonnie was annoyed. Not only was she abducted, but her neighbor—an man who claimed to be extremely observant—didn't bother to help her. Bonnie knew there was on way he didn't hear the vampire that broke in and snatched Bonnie.

Well... she went with him, but only after he threatened Mrs. Hudson, who invited him in thinking he was an old friend of Bonnie's. Ha! As if. Bonnie felt that Theirry could take his stupid hat and go back to wherever he came from.

The vampire brought her to an abandoned warehouse, where another vampire—Marcel—was waiting for them. Bonnie had heard of Marcel. He had ties to Klaus. Great. Bonnie was in trouble. Big trouble.

It turned out Marcel knew Bonnie was the only witch to be able to use her powers on Klaus and not only live, but take the hybrid down a peg. Marcel wanted her to join him and take a chance. He started going on about her being the head of the witch faction in New Orleans.

Blah, blah, blah.

Bonnie barely listened, as she didn't care. She was—mostly—happy in London. Nice friends, wonderful landlady, decent neighbors—John was at least. Sherlock was as well... when he wanted to be at least.

Now, she only needed a way to reject Marcel's offer and escape in one piece.

* * *

A/N: I don't think the next drabble will be a continuation of this one, but it might. Most of these drabbles take place all over the time line from Sherlock BBC and aren't in order unless I specify it's a continuation piece. Also, in all of these Bonnie is still a witch and not the anchor to the Otherside. Until next time!


	16. Stubborn Old Mule

A/N: This is a continuation of Take A Chance. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Stubborn Old Mule:

Sherlock stared at the wall filled with any information on Bonnie's whereabouts. Molly had called Lestrade to help, but as it had been less than twelve hours since she went missing, he couldn't do much to help. John, after coming home after work, was quick to search for her. Sherlock also reached out to his homeless network, but only came up with dead ends. It wasn't random. Sherlock knew that much. However, Bonnie rarely talked about her past, including anyone who might have wanted to abduct her. Sherlock and John knew their next step, but Sherlock kept insisting he would find her. John's patience began to wear thin. Finally John couldn't take it anymore saying, "Stop acting like a stubborn old mule and call your brother!" 


	17. Eyes Of Blue

A/N: This is a continuation of Stubborn Old Mule. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Eyes Of Blue:

It had been an easy few weeks since Bonnie's encounter with Marcel. When she had been able to escape, Bonnie was greeted with a black car and Mycroft Holmes. She was taken back to Baker Street where she was greeted with an annoyed Sherlock and a worried Molly and John. Bonnie explained what she could—Molly didn't know of Bonnie's magical status. Bonnie decided to say some madman took her, but she escaped.

Sherlock and John knew that wasn't the truth. Molly noticed Bonnie was holding information back as well, but trusted that Bonnie would tell her if she needed to know.

John insisted once Molly left that Bonnie stay with Sherlock and him. Knowing her place was a mess, Bonnie accepted the invitation.

Life went on, Bonnie fixing her apartment and casting some boundary spells blocking certain vampires like Marcel and his lackeys from coming to Baker Street. Bonnie was currently having breakfast with John, while Sherlock sat with them, refusing to eat. John was trying to get Sherlock to pick a case, but the consulting detective was not interested in any of the ones offered. Bonnie was reading the morning paper, mildly amused with Sherlock's antics. She turned the page, scanning her eyes over it before tossing it to Sherlock.

"What about that painting "Eyes of Blue" that went missing?" Bonnie asked. Sherlock shrugged in response, but John grabbed the newspaper.

"Huh. This seems like a good one. What do you say, Sherlock?"

* * *

A/N: This is the last of the Bonnie kidnapped continuation drabbles.


	18. Picking Oneself Up

A/N: This takes place when everyone thinks Sherlock is dead. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Picking Oneself Up:

It had been over a year since Sherlock committed suicide by jumping off a building. Sherlock's death had taken a toll on everyone. Bonnie found herself of Sherlock at least thirty seconds of everyday, but she had to move on with her life. Neither Bonnie nor Mrs. Hudson had seen John in months. He had simply taken off, not bothering to call or anything. It upset Mrs. Hudson deeply, but Bonnie knew he needed time to grieve alone. Bonnie knew a it on picking oneself up after such a tragedy. Still, she hoped to hear from him soon.

* * *

A/N: Short, but I thought it was a good one.


	19. An Artist

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

An Artist:

Bonnie was with an artist friend when she got the news. Sherlock Holmes was alive. It was Molly who told her. Molly said she had been keeping something from Bonnie, but now she could tell Bonnie now that it wasn't a secret. Bonnie didn't believe her at first. It had been two years. After Molly convinced Bonnie that Sherlock was indeed alive, it made Bonnie really mad. Not at Molly, for Bonnie had her own secrets and she couldn't fault Molly for that. Bonnie was mad at Sherlock. Did he not realize what he put them all trough. When Bonnie faked her death, she let her friends know later that night, not two years later. Even if it was a secret.

Bonnie hung up with Molly—promising the pathologist she wasn't mad at her—and parted with the friend she was with. Bonnie headed straight for Baker Street. She had a certain consulting detective to see.

* * *

A/N: I thought it would be nice if Molly was the one to tell Bonnie. If Sherlock did it, she might have been tempted to set him of fire.


	20. Listen To The Song

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Listen To The Song:

"Oh, turn it off!" Sherlock snapped.

"No." Bonnie answered, simply turning the page of the magazine she was flipping through.

Ever since he "came back from the dead" Bonnie had forgiven Sherlock, but had resorted to getting back at him in small yet satisfying ways. Since John was living with his fiance Mary, Bonnie spent a lot of her free time with Sherlock. Usually with him going into her apartment, wanting her assistance.

Earlier that day he came down with his microscope claiming his flat might mess up the results. Bonnie didn't mind, but halfway through the day, Bonnie turned on the radio. It was on for over two hours before Sherlock realized it was even on.

"Please?" He asked, hoping if he was nice, Bonnie would turn off the distracting noise;

"Nope." Bonnie flipped another page, not bothering to look up.

"Why not? I asked nicely."

"Shut up and listen to the song, Sherlock." Bonnie's face held a small, smug smile as Sherlock groaned.

* * *

A/N: I had fun writing this one.


	21. Simple Thoughts

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Simple Thoughts:

"I don't have simple thoughts!" Sherlock exclaimed, waking Bonnie from her nap. She pushed off a blanket that wasn't on her when she fell asleep.

She began to massage her neck, watching Sherlock. "So who thinks you have simple thoughts?"

He looked at her distractedly. "Oh, it's nothing. Nothing at all."

Bonnie gave him a look if disbelief, but didn't comment.

* * *

A/N: Bit short, sorry about that.


	22. Rebellion

A/N: Takes place after John and Mary's wedding. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Rebellion:

Bonnie wasn't sure how she felt about Janine—Sherlock's new and possibly first girlfriend. Bonnie knew that she was hurt for one. Sherlock seemed to be ignoring Bonnie now that he had Janine. He stopped by her place less often, not asking for her help or advise on cases.

There was also the fact that they also started to date after John and Mary tied the knot. It left Bonnie with the feeling that Sherlock was only with Janine as a sort of rebellion to John's new nuptials.

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry it's short.


	23. Candy Apple Red

A/N: Takes place before John and Mary's wedding and after Sherlock comes back from the dead. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Candy Apple Red:

Sherlock was rifling through Bonnie's closet, trying to help find her a nice dress to wear. Bonnie was across the room, curling her hair. They were meeting John and Mary at a nice restaurant under the guise of a double date. In actuality, they were going there for a case.

"What about this dress?" Sherlock asked. "It's a nice candy apple red color. It will compliment you."

Bonnie glanced at him, studying the dress in his hands before replying, "Eh, not feeling it. Oh, and you can call it red, Sherlock. It's just us. You don't have to be so pretentious around me."

Sherlock grumbled under his breath, shoving the dress back in the closet and grabbed a navy one next.

"How about this one?" He asked. Bonnie tossed another glance before shaking her head no. Sherlock let out a sigh of annoyance. "Well, you need to wear something!"

* * *

A/N: Was inspired by Elementary with Sherlock picking out clothes for Joan.


	24. Chatter

A/N: Sort of continuation of Candy Apple Red. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Chatter:

Sherlock barely registered the mindless chatter that Mary, Bonnie, and John made as they looked over their dinner menus. While he didn't eat during a case, Sherlock pretended to study the menu in his hand to not draw any unsavory attention to himself. In the corner of his eye, he saw the suspect walk in. It caused a sly smirk to appear of Sherlock's face.

The game was on.


	25. New Beginnings

A/N: Take place before John and Mary's wedding. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

New Beginnings:

Sherlock and John were out on a case, so Mary sat with Bonnie in the woman's living room. They were talking about the boys while sharing a nice bottle of wine.

"I'm worried once John and I do get married that Sherlock won't handle it well." Mary confessed.

"Isn't that what marriage is about?" Bonnie asked. "Now beginnings and all that. As long as you two face it together. I'm sure Sherlock will warm up later on if he doesn't at first. When I first moved to Baker Street, Sherlock wasn't exactly neighbor of the year. Over time however, he learned to accept me and I know he'll do the same once you and John do get married."

The two women smiled at each other and clinked their glasses together.

* * *

A/N: Thought it would be nice for Mary and Bonnie to bond while Sherlock and John were out on a case.


	26. So Cold

A/N: Take place when Bonnie first became Sherlock and John's neighbor. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

So Cold:

Bonnie shivered, snuggling into her covers.

"It's so cold!" She complained to no one. She had recently moved to London and her new neighbor had not exactly welcomed her all that well. It typically wouldn't have bothered her, but the man—Sherlock—had taken to making her life miserable. For instance, he had messed with her heating "for an experiment" and now she had to deal with all the consequences of no heat. She was tempted to do a warming spell, but didn't want to cause any suspicions of her magic.

Or seem weak.

No. Her neighbor had another thing coming if he thought she would break down. She was a Bennett. He might have won this battle, but she would win the war.

_Bring it on_, she thought as she got out of the bed. She dressed in layers, before moving to her front door. It seemed like a good time to visit Mrs. Hudson for tea and biscuits.

* * *

A/N: Yep, Bonnie's not going to let that behavior fly.


	27. Punk Rocker

A/N: Takes place after John and Mary's wedding. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Punk Rocker:

Sherlock gazed up from his microscope, disinterested. "Another date with that punk rocker?"

Bonnie, not noticing Sherlock until he spoke, jumped in surprise. She scowled, but ignored his remark. She continued on with getting ready, putting on her coat and the like.

Sherlock droned on, "He's a step up from the last one."

Bonnie opened her front door, turning in Sherlock's direction. "Shouldn't you be with Janine? You know, you're girlfriend?" Bonnie didn't wait for an answer, or bother to ask Sherlock to leave. He always seemed to find a way back in.

Sherlock looked back down at his microscope, his mood now dampened.

* * *

A/N: It might be some time before I'm able to post more. I'm still focused on all the other stories I'm working on. Hope you liked these ones.


	28. First Love

A/N: Fluffy friendship drabble of Bonnie/Molly. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

First Love:

Bonnie and Molly sat on a couch watching a cute romantic comedy while sharing a tub of ice cream. They soon started up a conversation on their first loves. Bonnie told Molly about her childhood friend Elena's little brother Jeremy. Molly in turn dished on her old chemistry partner, Topher. Soon they began to compare their first loves to the male lead.

* * *

A/N: A short one, sorry about that.


	29. Swing Set

A/N: Takes place after Sherlock knows about the supernatural, but before his faked suicide. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Swing Set:

Sherlock always tried to make sure his life was never boring, but what happened only hours before was not something he could have ever imagined happening. There was no way he'd delete that memory from his mind palace.

Sherlock managed to piss off a vampire—who preceded to try and murder the consulting detective. Luckily Bonnie was with him, quickly using her magic to kill the vampire. Sherlock watched in fascination as the vampire's body desiccated. Once Bonnie made sure that Sherlock was uninjured, she told him they needed to get rid of the body. Sherlock wasn't able to convince Bonnie to let him keep the body for his experiments, so he quickly agreed to help her get rid of it. Bonnie asked if Mycroft could help them considering his resources, but Sherlock shot the idea down.

It took some time as they lived in the heart of London, but they were eventually able to sneak the body into the woods and bury it there. Sherlock was too focused on his thoughts to see Bonnie stop at a swing set once they were going back to Baker Street.

Bonnie huffed as she sat on a swing, staring into the night sky. She enjoyed the silence, until Sherlock took it upon himself to sit on the swing next to her and ask her questions. They ranged from how many vampires have you killed to what spell did you use. Only one dug deep into Bonnie's core. It was when Sherlock asked her, "Was that what your life was like in Mystic Falls? Having to stop vampires to protect someone?"

* * *

A/N: Kinda shocked I came up with this, considering the prompt, but I liked writing it.


	30. Haunted

A/N: Takes place after Sherlock & John know about Bonnie's magical side. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Haunted:

John sat in amusement as Sherlock ranted on how ghost's weren't real. It started off with Bonnie and John trying to get Sherlock to pick a case. As a joke, John suggested the haunted bed and breakfast. Bonnie offhandedly wondered if it really was haunted, causing Sherlock to go on and on about ghosts not existing. Bonnie deadpanned at Sherlock that she was a witch, knew many vampires and werewolves, and also had dealt with ghost before.

That shut up the consulting detective.

* * *

A/N: That this one was funny to do.


	31. Odd Jobs

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Odd Jobs:

Bonnie wasn't quite sure if she'd ever get used to the odd jobs—well cases—she had with John and Sherlock, but at least it kept her life interesting.

* * *

A/N: Another short one.


	32. Cooking

A/N: Take place during S3E3 of Sherlock. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Cooking:

Bonnie was having a good time at Sherlock's parents home. Sherlock, Mycroft, John, Mary, and her were there for Christmas. Sherlock had also brought some other guy, but Bonnie was too busy cooking with Mrs. Holmes to pay attention.

Sherlock came over to Bonnie with a drink, saying he got it for her. Bonnie beamed at him, taking the drink and thanking him. She didn't notice how he watched her every movement after she downed it.

Bonnie shook her head, feeling slightly dizzy. She leaned into a counter, about to ask if the punch was spiked. She didn't get the chance to, falling down unconscious. Sherlock caught her before she hit her head. He checked her breathing, to make sure she wouldn't wake up. He sat her down next to Mary, seeing John's questioning face.

* * *

A/N: Thought I would one of the newer season.


	33. A Promise

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

A Promise:

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked Mycroft. Mycroft smiled, but it didn't look real to Bonnie.

"I'm keeping a promise." He answered, looking down at the umbrella in his hand.

* * *

A/N: This one is a bit ambiguous, so I decided to leave it open to anyone's interpretation of the context and when they thought it could take place.


	34. Culture Shock

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Culture Shock:

Bonnie was surprised when Mary pulled her to the side one day, asking if she was a witch. Bonnie had assumed if Mary ever found out it would have been a culture shock. Instead she simply accepted it and moved on.

* * *

A/N: I feel like with Mary's background, at least what we know of it, she would know about the supernatural.


	35. Don't Waster You Time

A/N: A longer one, yay! I felt inspired by Mason Verger in Hannibal (at least on of his lines) in this. I might even make this an arc of sorts and do some continuation pieces of this. This takes place after S1E3 of Sherlock, but before S2E3. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Don't Waste Your Time:

Bonnie was sitting at a bar, nursing a strong drink. She had had a long and very tiring bad day. She was dragged along with Sherlock and John for a "lead" on Moriarty. At first, Bonnie was more than happy to help. The guy used Molly to get to Sherlock. He also strapped a bomb on John.

No one messed with her friends like that.

However after running all over London, getting her ribs bruised by one of Moriarty's guys—who was shot in the head by a sniper so he wouldn't talk after Sherlock had incapacitated the guy—Bonnie had decided to call it quits. Sherlock and John continued on looking for the sniper, while Bonnie found a nice place for a drink.

She took a sip, relishing the warm burning sensation she felt in her throat as the alcohol made it's way down. In thew corner of her eye she notice someone take a seat next to her. Bonnie spared a glance, rolling her eyes when she noticed who it was.

Jim Moriarty. The consulting criminal himself.

"Don't waste your time." Bonnie began, taking a moment to drink the rest of the alcohol in her glass. "I'm _so_ not in the mood.

Jim gestured to the bartender he wanted the same as Bonnie, putting his elbows on the counter as he leaned closer to Bonnie.

"I heard you got yourself a tad hurt today while looking for little old me." He smiled, taking the drink the bartender offered. He downed it in one take, slamming the glass on the bar counter after. "I do hope your injuries weren't too extensive."

Bonnie tried to ignore him, her magic itching to lash out. She ground out, "What do you want?"

Jim smirked, but didn't answer Bonnie right away. Instead he motioned for the bartender to get him and Bonnie another drink. The bartender sat the two drinks down in front of then, Jim taking one. Bonnie stared at the drink before turning to the criminal, fixing him a level glare.

"What do you want?" She repeated.

Jim's face took on a crazed look as he began to mutter, "What do I want? What do I want? What do I want? What do I want?" He paused, only making Bonnie believe he was even more crazy. "I want... to share... something with you."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, turning away from him. She stilled, feeling Jim wrap his arm around her.

"See, when you first came around, I wasn't sure if I wanted you in the game." Jim leaned so his lips were right next to Bonnie's ear. She could feel his breath on her neck. "But then I learned what a _talented_ person you were."

Bonnie turned back to him, her eyes wide. Jim still had that crazed look in his eyes. His eyes also showed amusement in them. Gently, with the arm around her, he used that hand to stroke her arm.

"I think it's going to be a lot less boring with you around, _Bonnie_." He dragged out her name, enjoying how much it bothered her. Jim stood up abruptly, tossing some money onto the bar. "Welcome to the game, my dear."

* * *

A/N: Moriarty was a bit of a creeper in this. Also, let me know who you want to see more of in these prompts (whether a Sherlock character or a The Vampire Diaries character) and if there is a prompt you wouldn't mind seeing a fallout of or continuation of. I'll try to work it into future prompts.


	36. Game Console

A/N: This takes place sometime before S2E3 of Sherlock. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Game Console:

Bonnie laughed with Caroline as they shared a look when Matt and Tyler argued over who was winning as the played on some game console. She was glad to be spending a week back in Mystic Falls.

Sherlock had been asked to consult with the FBI at Quantico, Virginia and asked John and Bonnie to join him. Bonnie helped when she could, but spent most of her time visiting her friends on Mystic Falls since to town was only a few hours drive.

_Yes_, she thought smiling, _it was good to see them again_.

* * *

A/N: Again, let me know who you want to see more of in these prompts (whether a Sherlock character or a The Vampire Diaries character) and if there is something you want to happen between two characters. I'll try to work it into future prompts.


	37. Stack of Boxes

A/N: This takes place sometime before S2E3 of Sherlock. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Stack of Boxes:

John and Bonnie were going through a stack of Boxes for a case of a missing person. Sherlock was with Lestrade, interviewing a suspect. Sally walked into the conference room they were in, bringing another box.

"Thanks, Sally." Bonnie said, taking the box. Sally smiled in response, ignoring that John was even there. Another detective called for Sally, causing her to go.

Bonnie got back to work with John. They had yet another box to go.

* * *

A/N: I feel like in the beginning Sally and Bonnie would get along because they don't like Sherlock and when Bonnie and Sherlock do start to get along that the girls wouldn't let it change their friendship or anything.


	38. (Blank) Changed Everything

A/N: This takes place sometime before S2E3 of Sherlock. Continuation of Don't Waste You Time. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

(Blank) Changed Everything:

"It appears you've changed everything." Mycroft told Bonnie as they had tea.

"I suppose." Bonnie shrugged.

"What else did James Moriarty tell you?" Mycroft asked.

"Just that he knows what a _talented_ person I am. Hes also happy, I guess, because the game will be less boring."

Mycroft took a sip of his tea, contemplating.

"Will I be safe? I need to know because I don't want to have to run to the British government everytime a crazy madman visits me."

Mycroft set his cup down, setting his firm gaze on Bonnie. "He won't be a problem, I assure you. I do have an agreement with you to uphold."

* * *

A/N: I haven't written about it, but I feel like Mycroft and Bonnie would have some sort of deal between them.


	39. Temptations

A/N: This takes place sometime during S3E3 of Sherlock. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Temptations:

There were many temptations Bonnie had felt when she was using expression magic. Temptations to harm or kill others. Have them suffer in pain. To dig herself deeper into the darkness. She was lucky though, to be cleansed free of expression. There were moments though when Bonnie would wish she would have that darkness again to harm someone. Meeting Charles Augustus Magnussen was on of those moments.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, Bonnie doesn't like Magnussen, but who really does?


	40. Suburban Sprawl

A/N: This takes place sometime before S3E2 of Sherlock. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Suburban Sprawl:

Sherlock wasn't sure how he got involved in this case. It was terribly boring, some sort of suburban sprawl and missing money. He looked in his mind palace to figure it out.

John had a lunch date with Mary so he wasn't even there when the case came up. Sherlock remembered being ready to toss the client out, but someone stopped him. No, not someone.

Bonnie.

Bonnie told Sherlock it could be fun, getting out of Baker Street for a little while.

Now they were in suburbia looking for missing money, finding all sort of secrets the residents in the neighborhood had.

* * *

A/N: I thought Bonnie getting Sherlock to do a case he wouldn't normally do shows how their relationship/friendship had grown.


	41. A Portrait

A/N: Continuation of (Blank) Changed Everything. This takes place sometime before S2E3 of Sherlock. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

A Portrait:

"I'm not doing this!" Bonnie shouted at Sherlock and Mycroft.

"Miss Bennett, I am sure—"

Mycroft was cut off by Sherlock offhandedly remarking, "She had a right to be upset."

"Of course I do!" Bonnie snapped. "I help Sherlock and John with cases. And I help you Mycroft when you ask for it at times, but I won't go near that Moriarty guy."

Bonnie looked down at the creepy "gift" the consulting criminal had sent to her and scoffed, trying to hide her nervousness and fear.

"I'll get rid of it." Anthea—Mycroft's assistant—promised. Sherlock set an inquisitive gaze on the gift as Anthea carted it away.

Jim Moriarty had sent Bonnie a portrait of a picture she kept on her nightstand next to her bed. It was of Bonnie and her late Grams, a person Bonnie holds onto dearly. Bonnie never reported a robbery of her place—she would have known if that photo was gone—nor did Sherlock ever notice it was missing from the times he had let himself into her flat. It raised the question. How did the man get a hold of either a copy or the original photograph?

Sherlock's mind was on overdrive.

* * *

A/N: What does everyone think?


	42. Science

A/N: This takes place when Bonnie starts to get closer to the boys. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Science:

"What's that?" John asked Sherlock as the man rifled through a sparkly purple bag.

"Bonnie's makeup bag. I'm looking for any new products she might be using."

John's face scrunched up in confusion. "Why?"

"It's for an experiment." Sherlock answered, not looking up from the bag. The truth was Sherlock had noticed that Bonnie's face seemed more appealing to him recently. Sherlock wanted to know if she had changed her beauty routine, added a new product. Sherlock hoped to find what she was using so he could examine what was in it. He wasn't going to tell John that however.

"You need Bonnie's makeup for some science experiment of yours? You do know she will kill you if you mess with her stuff."

Sherlock huffed in disappointment, not finding anything new to what she normally wore. What could it be? Sherlock closed the bag and tossed it on the kitchen table, getting up from his seat. "It doesn't matter. There isn't anything new to work with."

* * *

A/N: Hope it's not out of character on Sherlock's part.


	43. It Is Elegant

A/N: Continuation of A Portrait. Takes place before S2E3. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

It Is Elegant:

After Jim Moriarty sent a man to abduct Bonnie—one she easily got away from—Mycroft extended her an invitation to stay at his home for a week while his men sorted out the mess. Bonnie had a bag packed and was ready to go. She was luckily able to get off a week from work. She suspected Mycroft was a reason, but didn't comment. All she had to do was tell Mrs. Hudson and the boys. She could call Molly later.

When Bonnie got to Sherlock, she asked him what he though of Mycroft's home so she knew what to expect. Sherlock answered her, "It is elegant—and by your terms—utterly pretentious."

* * *

A/N: Hope it's not out of character on Mycroft's part. Even though he claims not to care and blah, blah, blah, I feel like Bonnie and him would get along once they started to know each other. Or at least have an understanding. I'm pretty sure Bonnie wouldn't like any of them besides maybe Molly or Irene based on first impressions she'd get of them.


	44. A House In The Country

A/N: Continuation of It Is Elegant. Takes place before S2E3. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

A House In The Country:

Sherlock didn't lie, Mycroft's home was very over the top and quite fancy. When Bonnie got into the car Mycroft had sent for her, Anthea was in it waiting for her. The woman explained to Bonnie that Mycroft had an apartment in the city, but Bonnie would be staying in a house in the country that he also owned.

* * *

A/N: It's a short one, sorry.


	45. A Law Student

A/N: Takes place whenever really. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

A Law Student:

"So who's our client?" Bonnie asked John as Sherlock spoke with the client, telling him not to be boring. Bonnie had just walked in, getting off work.

"A law student." John murmured back, writing notes.

* * *

A/N: Another short one.


	46. Sick In Bed

A/N: Takes place whenever really. Fluffy friend moment with Bonnie/Molly. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Sick In Bed:

Molly was sick in bed so Bonnie decided to drop by her friend's place and give Molly some warm soup. The pathologist thanked her, barely having enough strength to get the door, let alone cook something.

* * *

A/N: Another short one.


	47. Garden Spirit

A/N: Takes place shortly after Sherlock knows about the supernatural. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Garden Spirit:

"Magic." Sherlock insisted.

"No, it's not. I can promise you that." Bonnie argued.

"It has to be magic!"

"No, it doesn't. Jeez, Sherlock. It's not like some garden spirit caused all this."

* * *

A/N: Another short one.


	48. Privacy

A/N: Takes place before S2E3. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Privacy:

Bonnie turned in bed, rubbing her face into her pillow. She blinked, starting to open her eyes. They went wide when she saw Sherlock sitting in a chair watching her. Bonnie jumped up from her bed, going on a verbal tirade about her privacy. Sherlock claimed he needed some space to think in his mind palace. John was using their flat for a date and Bonnie's place was the only one close for him.

Bonnie promptly kicked him out.

* * *

A/N: I also watch Elementary besides Sherlock BBC and it kind of inspired this drabble.


	49. Cantankerous Old (Blank)

A/N: Takes place after Bonnie has been helping the boys for some time. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Cantankerous Old (Blank):

Bonnie and John were sitting around discussing their old cases over a cup of tea.

"Oh, he was a cantankerous old man." John said, refering to the killer of a murder case. Bonnie nodded, agreeing.

* * *

A/N: Short one of Bonnie and John.


	50. Jewelry

A/N: Takes place before S2E3 of Sherlock. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Jewelry:

Bonnie smiled as she opened her gifts. It was her birthday. John—and a reluctant Sherlock—were throwing her a small party. Mrs. Hudson got her some baking tools. Molly gave her a nice bottle of wine. Greg Lestrade—and some others at Scotland Yard like Sally—got her a gag gift that included all sorts of detective gear for all the work she does to help them. Not living in London, Caroline and Elena had joined together and sent Bonnie a gift through the mail. She waited until the party to open it, Bonnie regretting the decision once she did.

It was a lingerie set.

Bonnie's face flushed as she opened the gift in front of everyone, avoiding everyone's gaze as she hastily put the lingerie back in its bag. John handed her the gift from him, to spare her further embarrassment. Bonnie opened the gift, finding a cute jumper. She thanked everyone for the presents, not expecting Sherlock to get her one. It was when almost everyone had gone and John was busy cleaning up, Sherlock pulled Bonnie away to hand her a small box. Bonnie opened it, seeing a diamond bracelet.

He got her jewelry.

Bonnie, slightly confused, thanked and hugged him—surprising Sherlock. When she pulled away asking why he got her the bracelet, Sherlock claimed they had a case she would have to wear it for and her birthday was merely a pretense. Bonnie nodded, knowing he wasn't telling the full truth.

Sherlock watched Bonnie as she put the bracelet on her wrist, her gaze mesmerized by the way it glimmered. She smiled, not looking up from the bracelet, causing a small smile of genuine happiness to appear of Sherlock's face as well.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if Sherlock is OOC in this.


	51. More Than Expected

A/N: Takes place before S2E3 of Sherlock. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

More Than Expected:

Bonnie, John, and Sherlock were at Scotland Yard waiting for Greg Lestrade to return with some information on a victim. He came up to the three with a file.

"Looks like we got more than expected." He handed it to Sherlock. "Here it is."

* * *

A/N: Another short one.


	52. At The Top

A/N: Takes place after S3E1 of Sherlock. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

At The Top:

"Where's your glasses?" Mary asked Bonnie as Molly uncorked a wine bottle. Bonnie sat down the tv remote to look at Mary.

"In the left cabinet, at the top."

* * *

A/N: Bonnie/Molly/Mary girls' time.


	53. Child Of Mine

A/N: Takes place after S3E2 of Sherlock. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Child Of Mine:

"Oh, this child of mine is giving me a run for my money." Mary told Bonnie as she rubbed her pregnant stomach.

* * *

A/N: Another short one.


	54. Rabid Dog

A/N: Takes place after Sherlock learns of the supernatural. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Rabid Dog:

"Just so you know," Bonnie informed Sherlock. "Calling a werewolf a rabid do is bound to piss him off."

* * *

A/N: Oh Sherlock...


	55. Sanity

A/N: Continuation of A House In The Country. Takes place before S2E3 of Sherlock. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Sanity:

"I feel like I'm losing my sanity" Bonnie commented to Molly, throwing the fruit basket Jim Moriarty sent her in the trash.

"Well, what does he want?" Molly asked. It had shocked the pathologist to learn the truth about Jim, but seeing that he was toying with her friend was causing Molly to fear for Bonnie.

"I have no idea, but it's giving me the creeps."

* * *

A/N: What does everyone think?


	56. Walk In The Park

A/N: Takes place during S3E3 of Sherlock. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Walk In The Park:

"Ready to break into Magnussen's office?" Sherlock asked John and Bonnie.

Bonnie scoffed, "You act like it'll be a walk in the park."

* * *

A/N: About Magnussen, I feel like Sherlock would have Bonnie with him and John until the end where he steals Mycroft's laptop. He doesn't want her involved incase it goes wrong. (And it does.)


	57. Money

A/N: Takes place when Bonnie starts joining Sherlock and John cases. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Money:

"Got any money?" Sherlock asked Bonnie while making eye contact with a member of his homeless network.

* * *

A/N: Another short one.


	58. Child's Play

A/N: Takes place whenever. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Child's Play:

"This is child's play!" Sherlock said, scrolling through his email. None of the cases seemed interesting.

* * *

A/N: Another short one.


	59. Small Town

A/N: Takes place in the beginning of Bonnie and Molly's friendship. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Small Town:

"So where did you grow up?" Molly asked, taking a sip of beer. They were out of drinks.

"Oh, I grew up in a small town. Mystic Falls." Bonnie answered.

* * *

A/N: Another short one.


	60. Authority Figure

A/N: Takes place when Caroline is visiting Bonnie. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Authority Figure:

When Caroline heard, "Sit down, Miss Forbes." she did. She looked up to see a man holding an umbrella. He had the feel of an authority figure. "It appears we have much to talk about."

The man gestured to a fold in his other hand. Caroline wondered how this man got into Bonnie's apartment.

* * *

A/N: Caroline and Mycroft meet.


	61. I Saw It In The Sky

A/N: Takes place when Bonnie starts helping on cases. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

I Saw It In The Sky:

"I saw it in the sky, I swear it! It was a UFO!" Their potential client swore, causing Bonnie and the boys to share mixed looks of annoyance.

* * *

A/N: Another short one.


	62. Busy People

A/N: Takes place after S3E1 of Sherlock. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Busy People:

"What's taking them so long?" Sherlock asked, pacing.

"They're busy people. Sherlock. Not everyone lives for you time. Stop complaining." Bonnie answered, hoping John and Mary would show up soon.

* * *

A/N: Another short one.


	63. Waterfall

A/N: Takes place after S2E2 of Sherlock. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Waterfall:

Bonnie, John, and Sherlock had just solved a case while of London. John was at the hotel typing the case. They were going to leave the next day. Bonnie was walking around when she came across a waterfall.

"Wow," She murmured, taking in the sight of it. "It's beautiful."

"Enjoying yourself?" Sherlock asked, walking up to her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with John." Bonnie said, not taking her eyes off the view.

"John sent me to fetch you to see if you wanted to join us for take out, since the case is over."

Bonnie smiled over at Sherlock. "Sure."

* * *

A/N: Cute moment with Bonnie and Sherlock.


	64. Under The Tree

A/N: Takes place after S3E1 of Sherlock. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Under The Tree:

Bonnie and Molly studied the map, looking around. Sherlock had tasked them to find some treasure.

"There!" Bonnie said, pointing her finger.

"Are you saying someone actually buried treasure under the tree in a park?" Molly asked.

"Apparently. Let's go check it out."

* * *

A/N: Some Bonnie/Molly friendship/teamwork.


	65. New Furniture

A/N: Takes place after S3E1 of Sherlock. Continuation of Listen To The Song. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

New Furniture:

As Bonnie had taken to letting Sherlock suffer in small ways, when she bought new furniture, of course she roped him into helping her rearrange everything in her apartment.

* * *

A/N: Another short one.


	66. A Cat Walks Past

A/N: Takes place when Bonnie's starts helping with cases. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

A Cat Walks Past:

Sherlock, Bonnie, and John had been chasing a serial killer who had been leaving strange messages like, "A cat walks past..." which threw off detectives working the case. Sherlock was happy—a serial killer meant to always expect something new. Bonnie and John weren't so happy at Sherlock's glee. There was a murderer on the loose.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I didn't really know what to do with this prompt.


	67. Expenses

A/N: Takes place when Bonnie's starts helping with cases. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Expenses:

"What's up, Sherlock?" Bonnie asked, letting him into her apartment.

"Mycroft has tasked me with looking into an agent of his in Rio. I thought you might like to come. John can't take off the work, so it would just be the two of us."

Bonnie shrugged, unsure. "I don't know..."

Sherlock quickly added. "All expenses paid for by Mycroft. Will you come?" When Bonnie didn't answer right away since she was still thinking, Sherlock continued with, "I don't want to bring my skull, but I will if go alone."

Bonnie cracked a smile, finally agreeing to go with him.

* * *

A/N: Thought this was cute when I wrote it.


	68. I Never Expected (Blank)

A/N: Takes place when Bonnie's starts helping with cases. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

I Never Expected (Blank):

Sherlock ran down the alley after a thief he had been looking for when Bonnie appeared in front of the thief, smacking him with a pipe she had found. The blow knocked the thief out, so Sherlock to a moment to catch his breath.

"How did you know he'd go down this way? I thought I lost you some streets back." Sherlock asked.

"I got a vision of him eventually coming down this alley, so I went straight here to wait for him. Good timing too." Bonnie answered, giving him a smile. The pair shared a small laugh, Sherlock hauling the thief up.

"I never expected when you moved into Baker Street that this would be the turnout."

* * *

A/N: What does everyone think?


	69. Aroma

A/N: Takes place whenever. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Aroma:

Bonnie breathed in the deep aroma of lavender... her Grams. She looked up from her grimoire to see Grams smiling at her.

"Is there a reason a reason you summoned me from the Other Side?" Grams asked

Bonnie smiled, standing up. "I wanted your help with a spell. And... I missed you, Grams."

Grams gave her a warm smile in return. "I missed you too, baby girl."

* * *

A/N: Grams!


	70. An Obstacle

A/N: Takes place before S2E2 of Sherlock. Continuation of Sanity. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

An Obstacle:

Mycroft wasn't sure what to do about James Moriarty. The man had an obsession with Mycroft's little brother and his brother's _friends_—specifically Bonnie Bennett. Mycroft had been aware of her abilities for some time and had a deal with her, but James Moriarty seemed to like interfering with the woman's life. Mycroft had already stopped several attempts of the consulting criminal's men from taking Bonnie—some she didn't know about—yet it was still proving to be an obstacle. Perhaps it was time to bring in the man for questioning.

* * *

A/N: What's everyone's thoughts on this?


	71. Red Lines

A/N: Takes place when Bonnie is helping on cases. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Red Lines:

Out of all the crime scene's she had been to, the one she was at really got to Bonnie. There were red lines of blood running from the victim's body. The body itself was eviscerated from multiple stab wounds. Bonnie nudged John she was leaving and swiftly left the room.

* * *

A/N: What's everyone's thoughts on this?


	72. Hopelessly Romantic

A/N: Takes place some time after S3E1 but before S3E2 of Sherlock. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Hopelessly Romantic:

"He is hopelessly romantic, isn't he?" Mrs. Hudson gushed to Sherlock about Bonnie new boyfriend, while shuffling some things around in the flat.

"Dreadfully so." Sherlock's voice conveyed boredom, but there was a stiffness to his hands and jaw that Mrs. Hudson noticed.

"Oh, Sherlock." Mrs. Hudson whispered with pity, leaving the man alone to continue with her cleaning.

* * *

A/N: Got some jealous Sherlock.


	73. Cinnamon

A/N: Takes place some time after S3E1 but before S3E2 of Sherlock. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Cinnamon:

"Pass me the cinnamon." Bonnie told Sherlock as she mixed a bowl filled with cookie dough. Sherlock looked up from his microscope to Bonnie. He looked back down, grabbing the small bottle of cinnamon next to him and handing it to Bonnie.

* * *

A/N: Domestic Bonnie/Sherlock.


	74. Over The Hill

A/N: Takes place some time before S2E3 of Sherlock. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Over The Hill:

They were looking into a case for Scotland Yard. One that required a lot of running.

"Please don't tell me we have to run over the hill!" Bonnie groaned out, trying to keep up.

* * *

A/N: For those who follow the story I want to apologize for the spam of messages you got from me from the 30 some updates I posted of all the new drabbles.


	75. Something Breaks

A/N: Kind of a throwback to the first prompt I did. I know when the agents come to bring Sherlock to Buckingham Palace they don't break anything, but maybe when one of them was rifling through Sherlock's dresser or closet for his clothes, the agent knocked something down. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Something Breaks:

Bonnie was enjoying a nice cup of hot cocoa when something breaks, grabbing her attention. The sound was from her upstairs neighbors. She figured it was coming from the one of the guys Sherlock's many experiments that he did, but decide to check it out just in case.

* * *

A/N: Just so everyone knows, I am running out of pages in the notebook I write this in before typing them up on here. I thought once I finished the notebook, I would stop with this series, buy a new notebook since I still have many prompts left and do a different Bonnie crossover drabble series. I would love to hear if the is any shows/movies that anyone would like to see. I am still working on all my other stories as well, but I did like doing this. So hurry and tell me who you'd like to see more of in the rest on this series of prompts!


End file.
